House's Sister
by Pegasa Black
Summary: House is visited by a very unexpected guest. I left out all of the medicine stuff because I do not know medicine. But this is my version of what House's sister is like.


House and his team were discussing a patient in their usual room when a woman practically slammed the door open. Everyone stared at the intruder. She looked to be somewhere in her mid thirties. She had piercing blue eyes, long brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail and wore a comfortable pants suit.

"You didn't reply" she said in anger.

Foreman noticed the police badge on her belt as well as her gun. The rest of his team seemed to notice it too, but said nothing. House did not seem to notice anything but the woman's face.

"Everyone else replied yay or nay," she said even angrier, "but no not you. You are the only I want to be there Greg."

"Since when are you in law enforcement?" asked House.

"Since I got back about a year ago," she said, "I have seen enough injured bodies to last me a lifetime. Besides, being a detective is not half-bad. Same puzzles just different situations. But do not change the subject, Greg. Are you coming or not?"

"I have not decided yet," said House, "Now if you don't mind I have a patient that is actually dyeing."

The woman went over to the white board and looked at the board. She studied it and smiled.

"He can wait a few more minutes," she said, "He won't die for a while yet. So are you coming or not?"

"I told you I have not decided yet," he said a little frustrated.

House walked into his office and the woman followed angrily after him.

"Do you know who she is?" asked Taub to Foreman.

"No idea," he said, "But she is defiantly related to House.

"How can you tell?" said 13.

"They both have the same eyes," said Foreman smiling a little.

Meanwhile, back in House's office…

"Please come Greg," said the woman, "It would mean so much to me."

"I don't like weddings," House said, "Especially weddings in which all of my relatives will be there."

"Well," she said about ready to give up, "Can you at least make up your mind sometime soon."

House shook his head and the woman stood there for a minute.

"I missed you," she said, "I thought about you every day while I was over there."

"Did you get the letters I sent you?" he asked.

"I still have them," she said, "You were always the one who could get me through everything. But anyway, I ought to get back to work."

She opened the door and then turned back.

"You will let me know soon right?" she said.

"Yeah," he said.

She walked out the door and down the hallway. House waited a minute and then walked into Wilson's office. Wilson was sitting at his desk, looking over some papers. He did not even bother to look up from his papers. House sat down in one of the chairs and fiddled with his cane a bit.

"I got a visit from Grace just now," said House.

Wilson looked at House a little nervously.

"Are we talking about your sister?" said Wilson.

"Yes," said House, "She barged in complaining that I had not RSVPed to her wedding."

Wilson seemed to be a little bit more relaxed at this. House took notice but decided not to make a comment about it.

"You should go," Wilson said, "Me and Amber are going."

"How did you wangle an invitation?" asked House a little curiously.

"We kept in touch," he said, "And I am your best friend. She really looks up to you, you know that?"

"Yeah I know," said House, "that's what all little sisters do, look up to their big brothers."

"She would have gone mad in Iraq if you had not wrote her those letters," said Wilson, "I think that is the whole reason she came back to New Jersey and not Maine."

"How do you know this?" said House suspiciously.

"She was in here before she barged into your office," said Wilson, "She asked me what to do, and she took my advice literally. Go to the wedding House. Grace will never forgive you if you don't."

Then House's beeper went off. His patient had gone under cardiac arrest. He left Wilson's office in a huff. Later in the clinic, he ran into Cuddy.

"I heard your sister came by today," she said matter of factly.

"Don't tell me she invited you too?" said House.

"Yes," she said, "as a matter of fact she did. You should go. It will be good for you."

"I have not decided yet," he said going off into a room holding a patient file, but Cuddy followed.

"Well you should decide soon," she said, "She really wants you to go."

"Will you people ever stop badgering me," he said, "I have a patient waiting for me."

House walked into the room and Cuddy smiled a little. A few hours later, House went back upstairs to his office. By this time it was already getting dark out. He put in his iPod and played a classical song with a violin piano duet. He sat there for a few minutes just listening. Then he looked up and Grace was standing in the doorway.

"Will they be there?" asked House.

"Mom," said Grace, "was the only one invited. I decided I did not want dad to come. So I was hoping that you would lead me up the aisle. Mom made up a pretty good excuse to get away for a couple of weeks. Otherwise most of the family is driving down and know not to tell dad about it."

"Ok then," said House.

"You will come," said Grace in excitement.

"Yes," said House.

"And lead me up the aisle," said Grace.

"Isn't that what I just said," House said giving a bit of a smile.

Then Grace ran over and hugged him tightly. House patted her on the back and then hugged her back. To


End file.
